James Bond 007: WOLF STORM
by WhoThere
Summary: This story of 007 is his first mission it has nothing to do with Casino Royale. Forget every story you’ve ever heard about him. This is a complete remake. This is my version. This story tell us how James Bond gets his double 0 status and his first mission
1. Chapter 1: Double 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.**

**This story of 007 is his first mission; it has nothing to do with Casino Royal. Forget every story you've ever heard about him. This is a complete remake. This is my version.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Double 0**

**MI6 HEADQUARTERS: 19:00 HOURS.**

**M walked in to the control room at great speed, her face looked like it had been carved out of stone. She had no intention of smiling at this point in time. People were rushing around and an alarm on a console was flashing vibrant red. **

"**What the hell is going on?!" She demanded.**

**A man wearing a suit and a headset turned round, his name was Charles Robinson. "Arnold Thomas has been spotted at Heathrow airport."**

**For a moment M's face went into shock, then almost at the click of a finger stern again. "That slippery bastard, he's supposed to be dead!" **

**Charles pointed to the monitor in front of him. "Apparently not, and he's not at Heathrow for a holiday."**

"**What does he want?"**

**Charles picked up a clip board full of notes. "There was a drop off earlier today by a man called Wayne Hanson, he is a suspected bomb supplier but it's never been proved. He dropped off a package in a locker and now Arnold is there."**

**Hundreds of thoughts spun round in M's head all at once, but only one seemed the best decision at the time. "We need to send in a double 0, NOW!!" **

**Charles typed something into the computer. "004 and 003 are in Bangkok. 002 is in recovery and 008 hasn't been heard from in weeks." **

"**I need a double 0 now Charles!" Her patience was wearing thin.**

**Charles face went pale. "I'm sorry mom, but there's no one left." **

"**Are you saying that we have run out of highly trained agents?!"**

**Charles thought on his feet. "There is one left."**

"**Who?"**

"**Bond."**

**Her eyes widened in anger. "I am not sending him out when he only has one kill and Bond is no where near ready for this kind of assignment."**

"**With all due respect mom we have no other choice and the more we argue about it the worse our situation becomes."**

**M had never been spoken to like that by someone who was of a lower rank than her. Two reasons stopped her firing Charles there and then. The first was that he was her right hand man with a lot of experience in these situations and secondly, M knew he was right.**

"**Send Bond now! Tell him I want the target alive." She commanded. Then M lent down to Charles and said. "Don't ever take command like that again, or you'll end up with my job."**

**He smiled. "Yes mom."**

**For what seemed like an hour Charles was typing in to the computer. **

"**Well where is he."**

"**I don't know mom, there seems to be no response. He's not in the building."**

"**Call his god dam mobile!" M stared at the monitor which was covered in security camera screens at the airport. **

"**Charles wait!"**

**He looked up. "What is it?"**

**She pointed to a screen on the monitor. Charles zoomed in on a person in the crowd; he was a fair haired man wearing a grey top with a dark blue jacket, along with black jeans and black shoes.**

**It was Bond and he was running towards Arnold Thomas with a silenced Walther PPK in his hand. **

"**What the bloody hell does he think he's doing!?" She yelled out.**

**But James knew exactly what he was doing, his job.**

**Arnold turned round and saw a man running his way, normally this would have not bothered him. The man could be late for a plane or simply in a hurry looking for a loved one, but when he saw the mans gun it gave him away. Arnold opened the locker and took out a package which he stuffed into his rucksack, he then pulled out a Glock 17 and ran into the crowd. James wasn't far behind him and he was starting to get too close for comfort, so Arnold raised his gun and fired five shots in the air. People started to scream and were running towards the exits. The crowd was now working to the advantage of Arnold and not James.**

**He looked at Bond and smiled. "It's seems the tables have turned." **

**But this wasn't over yet. James sprinted though the crowd as best he could without losing his speed by knocking people over. The bomb maker ran up the escalator and hit the emergency button. The escalator came to a shuddering halt. This slowed Bond down even if it was only by a few seconds. James carried on following Arnold and when he reached the top of the escalator he heard three shots being fired at him, fortunately they all missed. He knew the Glock 17 held seventeen rounds of bullets and he had already used eight of them, which meant he only had nine left. But nine could still kill him. Arnold ran down the opposite escalator while firing more rounds at James, who was crouching behind an upturned table. He counted the bullets being fired, and then his mobile rang. **

"**Was that five or six bullets fired?" He thought. The phone had distracted him; he reached into his pocket pulled out his Sony Ericsson W880. He looked at the screen and it said MI6 and in brackets underneath SECURE LINE. He pressed the answer button and said in an annoyed voice. "What?!" **

"**What the hell do you think your doing Bond?" M Shouted.**

"**My job if you let me."**

"**Don't take that tone with me; you were never assigned to this job."**

"**There was no one else left, Charles said it himself."**

"**How did you find out about that?"**

"**I've bugged Charles chair."**

**He reached under his chair and pulled of the bug and showed it to M. **

"**I want the target alive Bond."**

**James attached a bluetooth headset to his ear and put his phone back in his pocket; he turned round and couldn't see Arnold anywhere.**

**James stood up from behind the table and lent over the first floor looking down on the ground floor.**

"**And now he's got away." He muttered.**

"**Not yet." M replied though the bluetooth headset. "Look out of the window to north of you." **

**He saw Arnold sprinting across the runway and firing another three bullets at the security men. **

"**Stop him now Bond!" M yelled.**

**James went to run down the escalator but it was crowded and he would never catch up in time, so he aimed his gun at the window and fired several shots while running towards it and jumped outside, he remembered seeing a luggage cart there a minute ago and hoped it was still there. Thankfully it was. He landed in some rucksacks and suitcases. As he landed he felt his ribs hit something solid and guessed it was either broken or severely bruised. He pulled himself up and jumped of the cart and started chasing Arnold again. By now Arnold was starting to get worn out and needed to escape, so he ran over to a plane which had just started it's engines. He stopped directly front of it. He opened his rucksack and ripped open the package. It was a fully operational bomb. He pointed his gun at Bond in one hand and held the bomb with the other hand. **

"**Either you let me go or I'll blow this plane and half the airport up."**

"**Bond listen to me." M said sternly. "Do not shoot him we need him alive, do you understand me?" There was no reply. "Bond answer me!!"**

**It was no use though; the bluetooth headset had fallen of when he had landed in the luggage. A team of armed police was now surrounding Arnold, all guns pointed at him. **

"**LET ME GO NOW OR EVERYBODY DIES!!!!!"**

**James aimed his gun at Arnolds head and shot him right in between the eyes, it was done. The entire SWAT run towards Bond and grabbed him and pushed him against a car bonnet and cuffed him. But he didn't care; the only thing going thought his mind was "It takes two kills to become a double 0" and this was his second kill.**

** James Bond ****007 **

** IN**

** WOLF STORM **


	2. Chapter 2: London's Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.**

**Chapter 2**

**London's Calling**

**MI6 HEADQUARTERS: M'S OFFICE 09:00 HOURS. **

"**I wanted him alive Bond!" M's voice could be heard throughout her whole office, which was incredibly big. **

"**What did think you were doing?!"**

"**My job!" James said without changing the tone of his voice. **

"**That was not what you were instructed to do, you were supposed to bring him in alive so we could question him."**

"**He was threatening to blow up half of Heathrow."**

"**And you could have easily disarmed him, but once again your ego got in the way of the matter."**

**James looked at her with his cold blue eyes.**

"**You're a rogue agent Bond, and I hereby revoke your licence to kill."**

"**I don't have a licence to kill I'm not a double 0."**

"**You mean you WERE a double 0." M's face showed no emotion what so ever. For a while they just sat there and said nothing. Something was wrong; James knew he would be in trouble but not this much. After a while M stood up and held out her hand.**

"**Goodbye James."**

**He shook her hand and walked out of the oversized office. A woman was sitting behind a desk and she looked up and smiled at Bond. "I'll miss you James."**

"**I'll miss you too Moneypenny." He walked off down the hall and into the basement of the building where he had parked his Aston Martin DBS V12. He got in to the car and opened the note M had given him in the handshake. James had decided not to open it until he was out of the building. It read 'meet me at the abandoned underground train station in 20 minutes'. James knew exactly were this was and headed there straight away.**

**UNDERGROUND TRAIN STATION**

**All that could be heard were footsteps, they echoed througout the station in an eerie way. He turned a corner and saw M standing there in a long black coat.**

"**Charming place to meet."**

"**Quite." M murmured.**

"**I got your message, very clever." He said in a sarcastic voice.**

"**I wanted to talk to you properly, and my office was not the place." **

**She paused for a minute and then carried on.**

"**You're off the case Bond."**

"**And my licence?"**

"**Keep it; I'm sending you to a training facility in the Alp's. It was too early send you on a mission."**

"**I don't need training." **

**M glared at James. "Apparently you do! You go off on a mission without reporting in to MI6 and then send the whole of Heathrow off into panic. Then to top it you disobey a direct order."**

**James butted in. "I did what I was trained to do."**

"**You were trained to have a level head about the situation, not to shoot whatever moves!"**

**James stared at her. **

"**My superiors want your head and your Licence, so if you want to keep them both I suggest you go to the Alp's and don't come back until you've passed with flying colours." **

**James headed for the stairs back to street level.**

"**Oh and Bond, don't ever disobey me again."**

**He walked up the stairs and to street level and headed back to his car. He felt like he'd been stripped bare of everything that meant something to him. There was nothing else he could do, apart from going to the Alp's.**

**James received his file the next day. It contained all his information such as weight, height, and even blood type. There was also a first class plane ticket with a label on it. James read the label, it said. You will be escorted to your plane at Heathrow (the part that wasn't blown up). Charles.**

**He smiled when he read this, which was the first time he'd smiled in a while since his talk with M. The good thing was that he didn't have to pack anything as the training facility had everything he needed, but he hated the Alps so much. It had taken away the one thing that had ever meant anything to him, his parents. He got into his car and drove off to Heathrow; this gave him time to think about what M had said. He looked in his mirror and saw two black vans behind him, they had been following him for about thirty minutes now. James looked for a turning and luckily found one that lead to a car park next to a building site. The only vehicles parked there were a couple of builders vans. James got out of his car and walked into the building site, which was poorly guarded, no gates what so ever. The two black vans parked beside James's car, four well built men got out, two from each van. There were wearing open necked shirts, and black jackets and armed with Heckler & Koch USP guns. They walked into the building site looking for James. James walked up behind one of them, grabbed his head and smashed it against a steel girder. The man fell to the floor in pain grasping his wound. By now the other three men had turned round and seen James, he picked up a gas canister and swung it towards the thug and he felt the impact vibrate throughout it. The other two men raised their guns and aimed them at James, as he rolled out of the way behind a huge crate; he grabbed one of the thug's guns. James checked how many bullets were left in the gun. **

"**Enough." He thought.**

**The gun fire had stopped; he slowly looked up to see where the two men were. They couldn't be seen at all. **

"**Where are they?" James whispered to himself. Just as he finished that sentence he felt a gun poke in his back and a voice followed. **

"**Stand up, slowly and drop the gun." He sounded like he came from south London.**

**As Bond stood up he saw the fourth man walk towards him. He put his gun back into his holster and walked up to James. **

"**A few days ago you killed one of our men, his name was Arnold Thomas. My boss wants pay back, which means he wants you dead." He had a distinct South African accent. **

**He punched James in the stomach and then kicked him in the ribs.**

"**Arnold was a good friend of mine, so this will be a pleasure."**

**He went to kick James in the head but James grabbed the man's foot and twisted it. James jumped up and punched the thug behind him in the stomach and grabbed his gun and threw it to the floor, he elbowed both of the men in the face then slammed his foot in to the side of the south Londoners knee. There was a sickening crunch and he let out a howling scream. Bond then grabbed his head and smashed it against the crate, next to the South African. As Bond looked round he saw the thug mid punch and felt his fist smash into his face, then into his stomach and finally a knee to the face. Blood dripped out of his mouth and the side of his face, but he still got up. **

"**I'm going to enjoy this." The man smiled.**

"**Me too." James replied.**

**The thug swung his right fist but Bond blocked it with his arm and elbowed him in the face and kicked his knee caps, the man fell to the floor. Bond then kicked him in the face which made his head come towards James and then he punched it down to the ground. The South African still got back up but was beginning to loose consciousness; James punched him in the temples twice, once on the right and once on the left. Then blocked two more punches by the man, his third punch James knocked to the side and grabbed his wrist and pulled the man towards himself and kneed him in the chest then a elbow to the back and a uppercut to the face. He then kicked the man in the stomach and his back hit a steel girder, which made him fall to the floor in pain. James walked over to him and picked him up by his collar. **

"**Who sent you?" He questioned.**

**But it was no use he was unconscious. Then he heard a ringing, James searched the man's pockets and found a mobile. The caller was someone called Mr Shaw; James answered the mobile while bending down to pick up the Heckler & Koch.**

"**Is it done? Is Bond dead?" Questioned the voice on the other end of the phone.**

"**No, he isn't." James replied.**

**Strangely enough Mr Shaw did not hang up or raise his voice. "Then he is fired."**

**Just as he hang up James heard a gun click behind him. He turned round to see the man pointing a gun at him.**

**James held up the phone. "It was your boss, he told me to give you a message."**

**The mans eyes stayed on James the whole time. "What was it?"**

**James raised his gun and shot the man straight in the heart. "You're fired." **


	3. Chapter 3: Wolfe

**Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.**

**Chapter 3**

**Wolfe **

**BONDS APARTMENT: 14:00 HOURS**

**James sat on a stool in his kitchen with his Sony Vaio Laptop and entered his password to the MI6 Network; much to his surprise it was accepted. He thought M would have blocked him. James went on to their personnel database and typed in the name **

**Mr. Shaw and hit the search button, it came up with 98 304 matches. **

"**Thought it might." James muttered.**

**He picked up the mobile and went on to contacts and looked up the name Mr. Shaw. Underneath it was a number. James typed it in and a whole page came up with a picture of Mr. Shaw. James looked at the picture and studied it, the man had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and his skin looked tanned. Underneath the picture were all his details. His name was Samuel Shaw and he had once dealt with the criminal fraternity's finance's, money laundering in other words. Apparently reformed, it also said his current job was Dimitri Wolfe's financier. James clicked on his name and a red bar with came across his screen, it read 'unauthorised access - system lockdown'. MI6 must have known he'd logged on, but by doing that they had given it away. Bond now knew who his target was. Dimitri Wolfe.**

**THE NEXT DAY DIMIRI WOLFES OFFICE: LONDON 08:35 HOURS **

**Mr Shaw walked in to Wolfe's office; it looked like it was entirely made of glass as the walls were see though as was the floor (which had running water underneath it).**

**But nobody could see in. Dimitri was sitting at his desk; his cold grey eyes gave off no emotion whatsoever. His blond hair shone in the sun light. He was wearing an open neck shirt with a pinstripe jacket and white high top all star Converses. **

"**Please take a seat Mr Shaw." His voice seemed to have no accent to it at all, which always unnerved Shaw for some reason.**

"**I take it Bond is not dead."**

"**No sir, our men failed."**

**Wolfe stood up. "Yes and no. Yes they failed, but they did not fail alone. They were your responsibility…" He seemed to freeze on the spot, and then carried on talking. "…and you were my responsibility. Too many people responsible, can't stand it, never did like it."**

"**Sir this is a serious matter."**

**Wolfe spun round and punched his desk. "Don't you think I know that?! By now Bond knows who you are and most probably what I was."**

**Mr Shaw smoothed out his suit. "That is impossible for Bond to find that out sir, if MI6 don't know who you are then a rookie like James Bond certainly won't."**

"**Don't be so sure." Wolfe turned round his laptop and showed Mr Shaw a live video link of a man who was beaten and sitting in a wooden chair with sixteen plastic tubes in him.**

"**This is 008, an agent sent from MI6; he's been a prisoner for weeks now and has given us no information whatsoever which means he is useless to us, and therefore must be killed." Dimity smiled as he said his next sentence. "Mr Samuel Shaw, guess what happens when I press this button on my laptop."**

**He shrugged.**

"**No? Nothing, some fun you are." He pressed the button. "Please avert your eyes to the floor."**

**He looked at the floor not knowing what to expect, then all of a sudden the water started to turn red, blood red.**

"**Pretty good isn't it?" Smiled Wolfe. "Now that is German efficiency, only sucks blood out. You know if that was made anywhere else it would probably suck out there organs and god knows what. That would be the last thing you would want flowing around your floor." He walked around his office again. "So boys and girls the moral of the story is, don't annoy Dimitri Wolfe on a Monday morning." He walked back to his computer laughing, and looked at the screen. "Erg, completely lost my appetite now. So much for a breakfast, maybe I'll just have my coffee."**

**Mr Shaw got up and headed for the door but was stopped by the sound of Wolfe's voice.**

"**Let Bond come to us, then we'll kill him."**

**MI6 HEADQUARTERS**

**James waited next to the building in his car, a few minutes later there was a knock on the window and a man got in. His name was Alec Trevelyan and one of James's only true friends. **

"**I need a favour." He asked bluntly.**

**Alec laughed. "No welcome home Alec, good job in Bangkok?"**

**James stared at him.**

"**What do you want?" Alec sighed.**

"**Information on Dimitri Wolfe, I need you to log on to the MI6 network and print out all the information we have on him."**

"**Why don't you just buy a copy of Heat magazine it'll probably have more info in it than our files do." He joked.**

**James didn't crack a smile.**

"**Ok, stay here and I'll be back in fifteen minutes."**

**Fifteen minutes had past and Alec was just walking back towards the car. He got in and handed James a dossier with top secret stamped on it.**

"**This was all I could find on short notice; also, I think M suspects something."**

**James opened the Dossier and flicked through the pages quickly. "I don't bloody care if she suspects something or not."**

**Alec handed James a light brown envelope. "You'll need this."**

**Inside the package was a silenced Walther PPK and two extra rounds of bullets.**

"**What ever this mission is just make sure you do it properly and come back alive." He got out of the car then lent back in.**

"**And Moneypenny says she misses your delicate touch."**

**James smiled back at his old friend as he walked off. He drove back home to his apartment and read the files on Dimity. **

**MI6 Files on DIMITRI WOLFE**

**Wolfe is a multi billionaire who owns his own company called Wolfe Enterprises which ranges from designer brands to computer games for all ages; His name is on everything. James looked at his TV, it had engraved on it Wolfe Enterprises. Which was strange as he never realised that before. He carried on reading the file. Not much is known about Dimitri Wolfe as he there is no history on him before 1983. His age then was forty six. The public know him as a spontaneous fun loving guy, who's always up for a joke, but he is far from stupid. At the moment he is working on a project called Wolf Storm which he claims will revolutionise the world. Not much is known about it apart from the fact he has been given permission to launch a satellite into space. Everything else is top secret. James flicked through the remaining pages of the file, it contained details on the rest of his life from 1983. He now knew a little more about his next target and it also said where to find his office and house; plus the blueprints of them too.**

**DIMITRI WOLFES OFFICE: LONDON**

**Dimitri was sitting at his desk playing a game on the internet when a woman knocked on his door, walked in, then closed it behind her.**

**He quickly minimized the screen and brought up his what he was supposed to be doing.**

"**I wasn't on games!" He said quickly and innocently.**

**The woman seemed a little speechless. "I sure you weren't Mr Wolfe, your wife is here to see you."**

**He stood up snappishly. "Right, the wife, send her in."**

**The woman left the office and a few moments later his wife walked in. She had black hair with blond highlights and her eyes were a pale brown colour. She was tall and slender; and wore a long black fur coat and green boots. **

**Dimitri smiled and opened his arms. "Gem, what are you doing here?!"**

"**I've come to see the cleverest man in the world."**

**He slumped back down in his chair and sighed. "Thought you came to see me."**

**She smiled at him then walked over to his desk. "How is Wolf Storm coming along?"**

"**It will be in the sky soon, and then we can help everyone."**

"**What about the agent you captured?"**

**Wolfe laughed. "He's dead now, been sent home in a very small box, after all postal prices are ridiculous theses days; much cheaper for a small box."**

"**What about Mr Shaw?"**

"**He's staying alive for the mean time; I need him to look after my "finances"."**

**Gem looked at the computer screen. "Have you been playing games again in work time?"**

"**Erm…I…" Wolfe's receptionist knocked on the door again. **

"**Saved by the knock." Dimitri smiled. "Come in."**

"**There is a gentleman here to see you and he say it's a matter of life and death."**

"**Well if it's that urgent to him send him in."**

**A man walked in to the office; he was wearing a navy blue three piece suit with shiny black shoes. It was Bond.**

**Wolfe's mouth widened in delight. "You're supposed to be dead…and that makes me upset."**

**James pulled out his silenced Walther PPK and aimed it at Wolfe's head. "Do I look like I give a damn?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Work

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Team Work**

**DIMITRI WOLFE'S OFFICE: LONDON: 13:24 HOURS**

**James stood still with the silenced Walther PPK aimed at Dimitri's head, which to James surprise he was very calm; Gem on the other hand seemed to be quite shaken.**

"**You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man now would you? After all, you hate killing an unarmed prisoner in cold blood don't you? I've read your file and I must say I'm very impressed; you seem to be the best they have…or had."**

**James eyes didn't leave his target.**

**Wolfe carried on talking. "You should be in the Alps now training, or better yet dead. Tell me something Mr Bond do you even know why you have a gun pointed at my head?"**

**He didn't reply.**

"**Thought not, but the difference between you and me is that I do know why I'm killing you."**

**Wolfe grabbed James arm and disarmed him then kicked him in the ribs and punched him in the side of the face.**

**James got back up and kneed Dimitri in the chest then kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, he finished the combo with a kick to the chest which sent him flying towards his desk. James picked his gun back up of the floor and pointed it at Dimitri again. **

"**That hurt." He said wiping the blood away from his mouth. **

**Just as James went to fire his gun Wolfe grabbed his laptop and threw it at him; the bullet hit the window facing towards London Street and glass went flying everywhere. **

**Wolfe smiled in delight then he realised what he had done. He then run over to Bond and picked him up by the collar and went to punch him but was blocked. James elbowed Wolfe in the face then side kicked him in the pelvis; Dimitri grabbed his hip in pain then threw another punch at Bond which missed and then surprisingly unleashed a roundhouse kick; that made contact and knocked James off his feet. He was starting to wonder why no one had come in to the office by now; as he looked round he noticed that Gem had gone and a crowd was starting to form on street level.**

"**It's a sound proof room Bond, no one can hear us." He looked at the big hole that had been made. "Well it was a sound proof room, until you put a massive hole in it."**

**James jumped back up on to his feet and kicked Dimitri in the gut, but he countered it once more by punching James in the shoulder which seemed to weaken it a bit. Wolfe then punched James in the stomach and kicked him in the face and punched him on to the ground. James was now getting very close to the edge of the office and could fall at any minute. Just as Dimitri walked over to him five police men came rushing in with their guns pointed at James. Two of them run over to him picked him up and cuffed him, then dragged him out of the room. One of the police men walked over to Dimitri.**

"**Are you ok sir?"**

**Wolfe turned to the man who saw his cuts and blooded shirt. "Do I look alright?" **

**The man replied looking down at the floor. "No sir, sorry sir." **

**Dimitris secretary walked into the room. "Mr Wolfe…" She began.**

"**Hold all of my calls and get this place cleaned up." Wolfe walked off down the hall, his face looking like it was set in stone. Nobody had ever done that to him before and nobody was ever going to do that again.**

**TWO DAYS LATER: ITALY 10:38**

**James climbed out of a helicopter that had just landed in the forecourt of a huge building. He was wearing cream trousers and a dark blue polo shirt, he walked through the doors which led to an area of grass and flowers; even a swimming pool in the corner. In the middle of this paradise M stood there, and she did not look happy at all.**

"**You can't ever drop it can you?" She snapped at James.**

"**I beg your pardon?"**

"**What is it with you and orders? I told you to go to the Alps for more training and what do you do!?"**

**James kept quiet and stared at M with his icy blue eyes.**

"**You go and attack Dimitri Wolfe in his office in broad daylight!"**

"**He knows who I am." Bond replied.**

"**I'm not surprised the way you've been acting."**

**James raised his voice a little bit. "He sent his men to kill me."**

"**What?"**

"**They worked for someone called Mr Samuel Shaw who is Wolfe's financier." **

**M sighed. "So much for a new start, we had him under surveillance after his sentence was over." "Wolfe knows who you are now which makes things a lot more difficult, and we still don't know what he's up to."**

"**I think it might have something to do with Wolfe Storm, his satellite." **

**A thousand thoughts run through M's head all at once. "I'm sending you to Paris to infiltrate Wolfe's office, find out as much information about Wolf Storm as you can and don't alert anyone to your presence." **

**Just as James went to walk off M added something else. "A woman called Zoë Webb will be waiting for you." **

"**How will I know who she is?" **

**M smiled. "She'll find you."**

**PARIS 01:00 HOURS **

**James waited in his hotel for a knock on the door, he now knew that Zoë Webb worked for MI6 and was very experienced. She was twenty six years old and had been working for MI6 since she was twenty one. Bond knew why she had been assigned with him, M thought he was a liability and too dangerous on his own; his line of thought was cut off by someone knocking on the door. James walked over and opened it to see a woman standing there with black hair tied up, blue eyes and wearing a dark shirt, dark trousers and, to match, a black coat. **

"**Zoë Webb."**

**James signalled with his hand for her to come in. **

**She walked around the room checking for any bugs planted, she found none. "I'm your partner in this mission, I take it M has explained everything too you."**

"**Yes." He replied. **

**She put her suit case on James bed and opened it up; inside it were two holsters, a silenced Walther P99 and a silenced Glock 17. Zoë reached in and grabbed her Glock and holster, James followed suit. **

"**The easiest way to get into Wolfe's office is through the front door, not many guards will be on duty. Avoid killing them but don't hesitate if need be they're not innocent. Oh and before you say anything I'm not interested in you sexually or physically or any other way. I'm just here to do my mission." She strode out of the room leaving James behind almost speechless. **

**They drove up almost to the front gates of the facility in James's ****Aston Martin DBS V12****. They both got out and quietly ran up to the front gates; Zoë placed a small square device on the power box on the gates. After a short while they began to open, that small box could hack into anything and override the controls or download data. The closer they got to Wolfe's office the huger it seemed to be, the design was much like the one in London just so much more bigger. Once again Zoë placed the box onto the front door and it slid open, James and Zoë walked in cautiously with their weapons in their hands. The door closed behind them and seemed to lock, Zoë looked at the box and on its screen was the semantics of the office. She scanned it to see what the quickest way was but was cut off by the sound of footsteps. They both hid either side of the entrance where the walls recessed. The guard shone his light to see if everything was as it should be, he seemed to be standing there a while on the spot and James wondered why. He looked down on the floor and he saw that he was casting half a shadow and so was Zoë. The Guard reached for his belt and pressed a button on it, this meant that back up was on its way. James stepped out from behind the wall and shot the guard in the head. **

"**What did you do that for?" Zoë whispered angrily.**

"**He must have been waiting for back up, he saw our shadows." James explained.**

"**You didn't know that, now our cover is blown."**

**James looked down at the man and saw a small light on his belt was flashing. "Our cover was already blown, and now back up is coming."**

**Zoë looked at the map on the box. "We'll take the stairs to the top and try and not get us spotted again."**

**James grabbed her arm. "We haven't been spotted; the only man that knows we are here is dead." **

**Footsteps could be heard in the distance so the two agents hurried up the stairs as quiet as possible; eventually they made it to the top floor where Wolfe's office was and all his files on Wolf Storm. Zoë sat in his chair and attached her box to the PC which switched itself on and began to download all the files. All of a sudden the lights turned on and an alarm went off. **

"**He must have put a trigger on these files!" Zoë realised. **

**James looked out the office doors and heard faint footsteps running towards them. "They're coming this way."**

**She downloaded as much as she could then pulled the box off the PC. "Where do we go?"**

**James thought for a while then said. "The roof."**

**They ran out of the office and headed towards the emergency escape door that leads to the roof. **

"**What is it with this man and things being made of glass?" Zoë said.**

**The roof was sectioned off by patterns of glass that formed his company's logo; five men came racing up onto the roof and began to shoot at Zoë and James. The two agents rolled out of the way and took cover behind a ventilation fan and fired at the guards, three of them received bullets in the chest but the other two took cover. All went quiet and they were both waiting for the other two to move first, the two guards snuck quietly across the roof to where James and Zoë were and went to shoot them. But the two agents reacted quicker and moved before they got shot, Zoë punched the guard in the stomach and elbowed him in the face. James kicked his guard in the stomach then in the side and hit him across the face with the base of his gun. **

**Zoë went to aim her gun at the guard but he grabbed her arm and kicked her legs so she fell on the floor, he pointed his gun at her. There was no way for her to escape; Zoë's body seemed to freeze up. Her legs felt like iron and her arms like steel, this was it she was going to die. James saw this and he aimed his gun at the floor next to her remembering that it was made out of glass and hoping that it wasn't bullet proof, thankfully it wasn't and the glass shattered under Zoë and she fell into Wolfe's office below along with the guard. She hit the floor with a thud and heard her back click, Zoë may have been in pain from the fall but she was thankful that she was still alive. **

**James felt the guard's fist hit him across the face and then in the stomach, Bond countered back with two punches to the head and a stamp to his knee cap and finally a head butt. He then shot him in the stomach and the chest. Zoë had picked up Wolfe's PC screen and smashed it against the guard's head which knocked him out. Bond jogged down the emergency stairs to meet up with Zoë.**

**She had a few cuts and bruises on her face but no permanent injures. "Thank you for saving me."**

**He smiled back at her. "I wouldn't be much of a double 0 if I didn't." They carefully ran back to James's car trying not to alert anymore guards to their presence, when they got in the car James sped off and Webb made contact with M. As she turned her mobile off she told James what had been said. **

"**M wants us back tomorrow, the flight leaves at 10:45am"**

"**This leaves us the night here." James added. **

"**You may have saved my life 007 but that doesn't mean I owe you anything."**

**James smiled at her remark. **

**They sat in the car for silence until Bond broke the quietness by asking. "Why were you assigned to Dimitri Wolfe?"**

"**Because I have been working undercover for Wolfe, MI6 had suspected him and his company but couldn't turn up anything. So I worked as one of his employees but found nothing and they said he was clean."**

"**But you thought different."**

**She nodded. "Now the case has been reopened and I was put back on it with you, apparently you're the best MI6 have but you're still inexperienced and that was the second reason why I was partnered up with you."**

**James smiled once more at the thought of him being the best MI6 have.**

**Zoë saw this and added. "M doesn't want you to know that, she thinks your ego is big enough as it is."**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Abandoned

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Abandoned**

**MI6 LONDON: 13:37 HOURS**

**James and Zoë stood in M's office. **

"**Q-branch is analysing the files you downloaded from Wolfe's office in Paris," She looked at Bond. "It seems that you managed not to destroy it this time." M looked at her computer, an email had been sent from Q-branch; she read it then her eyes narrowed. **

"**Nothing was downloaded."**

"**What?!" James said.**

"**The files on there are blank."**

**Webb thought for a while, retracing what they did that night. "An alarm was sounded when I started to download, it must have somehow wiped the files or cancelled what I downloaded."**

"**Either way you both came back with nothing." M said sharply.**

**Zoë was desperately trying to think of another way to get the information, then she remembered what she had seen on a magazine while on the flight home.**

"**Wolfe is having a party in two days time at his mansion in New Zealand, it's to celebrate the imminent launching of Wolf Storm. I'll go undercover and find out as much as I can."**

**M seemed thoughtful. "As this is our last option then very well, Webb you will be debriefed as soon as possible once we've found out everything about this celebration." **

**She looked at James. "You're dismissed Bond, we have no further use for you as Wolfe already knows your identity."**

**James felt his blood boil, this was his mission as well; M couldn't just toss him aside.**

"**You've lost sight of your goal James; you no longer know what you're fighting for." M stated.**

"**I'm fighting to keep the world safe from people like Wolfe." **

"**You're no longer needed."**

**He stared at M with his cold blue eyes then left the building and headed for his Aston Martin. He sat in the car going over his thoughts, because James couldn't control him temper he had jeopardised his own mission. Zoë got into his car and shut the door behind her; she had a dossier in her hand. **

"**M's right, you blew you cover when you attacked Dimitri in his office back in London, it's your own doing."**

"**Don't you think I already know that?" He snapped. **

"**I'd like you to be my back up James; after all you did save my life in Paris."**

**James smiled. "Does this mean I've gained your approval?"**

**She kissed James on the lips gently. "Yes."**

**DIMITRI WOLFE'S OFFICE - PARIS**

**Dimitri stood and watched the two figures on the camera, it was James and Zoë. **

"**I should have guessed Bond was here, once again my office was half destroyed." Wolfe was no longer his usual joking self but now seemed more solemn and agitated. He pointed at the screen. **

"**Who's she?"**

**Mr. Shaw was standing next to Wolfe. "Her name is Zoë Webb; she is an agent for MI6 and now appears to be Bond's partner."**

**Wolfe rubbed his forehead. "Did they get anything that could compromise us?"**

"**No sir, the memory wipe program made sure of that, but they will no doubt try again." **

"**She will, but Bond won't, he screwed that up when he attacked me in London. MI6 won't let him near me."**

**Mr Shaw thought for a moment. "There's one more place where they could strike."**

"**I know my mansion. She'll come when I host my party and when she shows here face, we kill her."**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**James and Zoë got off the plane and straight away they felt the heat slowly burning their skin, James never found it hard to adjust to the environment but Zoë had always found it slightly tricky. She would need to get herself into the right mind set. As they walked through the airport and waited for their bags James thought about the mission. He would be Zoë's back up, waiting in the shadows for her to call. Bond hated waiting, he was more of an up front person and preferred doing it himself; which was what had got him into this mess in the first place. The two agents picked up their bags and headed to the car park where Bonds Aston Martin DBS V12 was waiting for them, they loaded the car up then got inside and checked the glove compartment. A tray slid out and inside was a silenced Walther P99 and a silenced Glock 17. Zoë closed the tray back again; they had a few hours to prepare themselves in which time, James made the decision that he was going.**

**Zoë was wearing a black designer knee length dress and James was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a grey tie. **

"**What are you doing?" Zoë asked.**

"**I'm coming with you, Wolfe's dangerous and I'm not leaving you alone." **

"**I think you mean I just want to disobey direct orders. Please James, let me do this on my own, you'll know if I need your help." She held up her necklace. "There's a tracer inside, your phone will pick it up if I set it off." Zoë gave him a ****Sony Ericsson K800i and James put it in his pocket. "Please James, stay hidden, if Wolfe see's you he'll probaly have you killed."**

**Bond nodded and they headed to the car, in almost no time at,all they arived**** at Wolfe mansion. Zoë kissed James on the lips. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."**

**He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."**

**Zoë walked up to the doorman and said. "Katie Taylor, the Sun." This was her cover that MI6 had got her on such short notice. The hulking doorman looked at the list then nodded and let her in. As she entered she saw that the words WOLF STORM were being projected on to as many walls as possible. Zoë scanned all around her for Wolfe or his bodyguards, a few were posted around but Dimitri was nowhere to be seen.**

**James sped off into the night with his thoughts, maybe it was a mistake joining MI6; after all he was made a double 0 by default and M said he wasn't ready yet. He had been taught to have a level head of the situation and not shoot anything that moved; maybe it was all too soon.**

**Zoë mingled with a few guests and tried to find out as much as she could about Wolf Storm without raising suspicion, after a while the music died down. Dimitri Wolfe and his wife Gem stood on a balcony to address the audience.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, and the press; thank you for attending this celebration of the impending launch Wolf Storm, you have no idea how much this means to me. This satellite is my life's work and once in the sky you can share the power of it and bask in its glory, or my glory I really don't mind. The drinks are on me tonight so enjoy yourselves."**

**Everyone clapped and once again the music resumed. Wolfe and Gem came down and started to talk to the guests. Zoë tried to listen to what they were saying until Wolfe called her over. "Miss Taylor isn't it, the Sun?"**

**She was a little taken back by this but still kept her cool. "Yes Mr Wolfe, I've been sent to cover the night's festivities."**

**A dark look runs across his face. "Sure you haven't been sent to cover me?"**

**Everyone but Zoë laughed, Dimitri was on to her; he must know who she worked for. **

"**Let me show you something Katie." He insisted.**

**Zoë put a hand on her neck and gave an embarrassed look. "Oh I can't, not with your wife here."**

**She twisted her necklace which sent out a distress beacon. Wolfe grabbed her arm. "Of course you can." He said and almost dragged her away inside the mansion. **

"**I don't take kindly to people breaking into my office and trying hack into my computer files." Wolfe looked to Mr Shaw "Take her to the warehouse and rip her head off." **

**Dimitri looked at Zoë again. "Half of you is going to be sent back to your employer as a warning, and the other half to your lover." **

**Zoë elbowed Shaw in the face and went to punch Wolfe but he countered and smashed her head against the wall which knocked her out cold. **

"**Bad dog." He mumbled. **

**James heard a beeping from his phone and rushed to grab it from his pocket. A red light flashed on the screen at Zoë's location, she appeared to be moving from Wolfe's mansion. James spun round almost causing a car crash and raced towards her location. This was what he had been dreading and yet almost hoping for all night. As he looked at the advanced GPRS on his mobile he saw that Zoë was being taken to an abandoned warehouse. **

**Mr Shaw and a few other thugs got out the car and dragged Zoë into the derelict building, they chucked her onto a metal table. **

"**What are we doing with her?" One of thugs asked. **

"**We do exactly what Mr Wolfe said, give her a split persona." **

**The henchmen went and got two huge metal cutting saws and started them up but were cut off by a car crashing through the front doors. It was James. The Aston came screeching to halt. He opened up the glove compartment and pulled out his Walther P99 and shot at Mr Shaw who got the bullet in his arm. He screamed out in pain, grabbed it and fell to the floor.**

**The two henchmen swung their saws at James who dodged but got his Walther cut in two; the first thug kicked James against his car and aimed the saw for his head. Bond rolled out of the way but the Aston wasn't so lucky, James grabbed the saw and twisted it so the thug let go and received the handle around his face. They second henchman swung his saw but James blocked it with his saw and they both shattered in a ball of metal. They were both bloody with cuts on their face. **

**Zoë began to wake up. She held her head where Wolfe had smashed it against the wall, it was still bleeding a little , she wiped it away and run over to help James who had been smashed against a wall and had a plank of wood hit around his back. She picked up a small chunk of metal stabbed it into the mans back and slashed him across the chest. He howled out and kicked Zoë in the side and punched her in the face, he went to punch again but Zoë grabbed his fist; kneed him in the groin and smashed his head through a wooden box. James on the other hand was not winning so easily. The two men were countering every attack thrown, the thug had picked up a jagged bit of metal and cornered James who had then grabbed a huge ring of steel wire and grabbed the mans shirt who in turn had grabbed James's shirt. He kicked a switch that was holding heavy plastic pipes in the air. The pipes came crashing down around them and James and the thug went flying up into the air. They landed on a thick clear plastic walkway. James was the first to get up and kicked the thug across the face then went to stamp on his head but the man rolled out of the way and kicked James in the knee. He got up but received a punch to the face and a heel to the stomach. **

**Zoë reached into the car and went to grab her Glock 17 when the second thug grabbed her leg and yanked her out, she had managed to get the weapon and aimed it towards the thug. He seemed to freeze for a while then dived out of the way, Zoë dived over the car and hit the man across the face and then shot him in the chest. He dropped to floor in a crumpled heap. Webb looked up to see James kick the thug in the stomach who then stumbled backwards, Bond run towards him and grabbed his head and smashed it against the metal railing and punched him in the shoulder and round the face. James went to punch again but the thug moved to the side and they seemed to grab each other and drag themselves over the edge of the walkway and landed on top of the Aston Martin, the glass shattered under the impact. James had landed on the thug who took most of the impact and was now not moving. Bond had bounced off and landed on the stone floor, Zoë rushed over to his side.**

"**Anything broken?" **

"**No, are you ok?" James said seeing her wounds.**

"**I'm fine; you're the one who's just fallen from a 30ft drop." **

"**You get used to it after a while." **

**Zoë smiled and helped James to his feet, Bond looked around the room.**

"**What is it?" She asked also looking but not sure what for.**

"**Shaw, he's gone; I'm tired of this. I'm doing things my way now."**

"**You mean you're going rogue?"**

**Bond waked back to the car and dragged the thug off of it. "Yes." He got in a started the engine, Zoë rushed to the door and got in. "I'm coming with you then, if you go past your boundary or your limits then you'll die and I don't want to lose you." She put her hand on James's cut and bruised face. **

"**You won't lose me, I promise."**

**WOLFE'S MANSION**

**Dimitri was on his mobile talking to Mr Shaw. "You've failed me Shaw."**

"**I assure you it won't happen again sir."**

**Wolfe sighed. "Withdraw to your private yacht and stay veiled; Bond will be searching for you; after all you did threaten to kill his girlfriend." He hung up and looked at Gem.**

"**It seems that Mr Shaw has become expendable, I always hated accountants."**

**JAMES AND ZOË'S HOTEL**

**James paced around the room while Zoë sat on the bed, even after they had showered their cuts and bruises were still noticeable. **

"**Our next target is Shaw, without him Wolfe has no one to run his money and no one to turn to."**

"**Do you know where he is?"**

"**Not yet." James walked over to his suitcase and took out his old mobile and switched it on. He searched for a number and when he found it he typed it into his new mobile and hit the green button. **

**A voice answered. "Hello?"**

"**Alec, I need a favour."**

"**James? Where are you?"**

"**New Zealand, I need you to access the MI6 mainframe and search the name Samuel Shaw."**

**Alec sighed. "This isn't your case James; you've been taken off of it."**

"**Are you going to help me or not?"**

**He paused again. "I'm afraid I can't, goodbye; M sends her love."**

**James scowled at the phone.**

"**What happened?" She asked.**

"**Alec couldn't help us; he's being watched by MI6. M knows I'm here," Just as he finished his sentence Bond's ****Sony Ericsson K800i rung.**

"**Hello?" **

**A deep calm voice replied. "I might be able to help you on your mission friend."**

"**Who is this?" James asked bluntly.**

"**Fe****lix Leiter, CIA."**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.

Chapter 6

Rogue

JAMES AND ZOË'S HOTEL: NEW ZEALAND 1:48 AM

A dark smile ran across James's lips. "What's in it for you?"

Felix laughed quietly. "We've been watching you for a while now James, it seems were after the same thing; we need Shaw out of the picture for good. But rules and regulations are keeping us from doing it," He paused. "Rules wouldn't stop a man like you would it?"

"No." Was his only answer.

"I'll send you the details via your phone." Then the line went dead.

James looked Zoë in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "I've already told you."

He looked at his phone again and a text message had been sent by Felix containing Shaw's details.

"Where are we heading next?" Zoë quizzed.

"Nice, South of France."

After a few days James and Zoë tracked down Shaw's private yacht and had acquired the weapons they needed, as they viewed Shaw's boat through a pair of binoculars they saw it was guarded by seven gun-for-hires holding suppressed Heckler and Koch UMP's; and that was only on the outside. More could be seen inside the yacht waiting for someone to attack.

"We can kill them off one by one and not raise any alarms; MI6 won't know we've been here."

As Zoë finished that sentence Shaw's boat started to pull away from the dock, James pulled out his silenced Walther P99 and run towards it as fast as his legs would take him. Zoë followed him reluctantly; this wasn't part of the plan. As they reached the end of the pier James and Zoë both jumped and just about managed to land on the yacht.

Back at MI6 they were one step ahead of their rogue agents.

"Bond and Agent Webb have been sited at Nice in the South of France; they have just boarded a yacht owned by Mr. Shaw, shall I have them brought in?"

M looked thoughtful. "No, let's see how this plays out; I ordered Webb to watch James and gain his trust by any means necessary, even if that meant pretending to care for him."

Charles spoke into his ear piece. "Leave the targets, repeat leave the targets." He looked up at M. "What if she can't control him?"

"Then we have him killed." She said bluntly.

Back on Shaw's yacht James and Zoë hid at the stern.

"Don't raise any alarms James." She said firmly. "We have silencers for a reason."

He looked at her and smiled faintly.

They both went separate ways and stayed crouching; one by one the guards were taken out and no alarms were raised which made it so much easier for them, James was starting to learn the convenience of it. In training he had always rushed in head strong, James may have came out on top but he would be risking his life in the field more. Before they knew it all the guards were dead on the outer-deck. This was strange as they thought a man in Shaw's position would have chosen to be more protected.

Zoë went to open the door to the inside but stopped. "You look to the right; I'll look to the left."

"This isn't my first day." He whispered sharply.

Zoë opened the door and they checked both sides but no guards were to be found, they carefully headed to Shaw's cabin/office checking the corners every time.

"It's too empty." James muttered.

"That's because I don't want you killed."

James and Zoë spun round to see Shaw standing behind them.

"I want to make a deal with you."

James watched him carefully. "What kind of deal?"

"I can give you information about Wolfe, anything you need to know; I know his passwords and account numbers, everything about him. Follow me to my office and I can show you."

"What do you want in return?" Zoë questioned.

"Protection from him, once he finds what I've done he'll send men to kill me; I need to be protected."

"Show me his plans for Wolfe Storm first." James asked coldly.

"What about my protection?"

"Either you show me or I'll get the information out of you."

Shaw hurried to his office not wanting to infuriate James or Zoë, he pressed a button on his laptop and a page asking for a user name and password appeared, Shaw typed them in and a video appeared on the screen; it was Wolfe.

"I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Shaw, I had a feeling that you would try to seek refuge within MI6 for information that you could give them about me, for that I've wired your yacht to explode, the countdown has already begun since this message started…and if you're there as well Mr. Bond then I bid you farewell." Wolfe faded and a counter appeared with twenty seconds. James shot at a huge window which lead to the outer deck, he grabbed Zoë's arm and went to run out of it but a speed boat was there firing at them both. James pulled her down to the floor to dodge the spray of bullets which hit Mr. Shaw in the chest. James fired at the two gunmen on the boat and hit them in the chest. The driver began to drive away as he was left with no protection, the two agents jumped out of the window and landed on the deck, and they run as fast as they could to catch up with the speed boat. In James's head amongst other things he thought it seemed ironic that they had entered the yacht running and jumping and were now leaving doing the exact same thing. James and Zoë both jumped for their lives and just managed to land on the speed boat. Zoë ran towards the driver and shot him in the back of the head and took over the controls. Just then the bomb went off and a huge wave was sent through the water.

"Hold on!" James shouted out.

They were thrown about as the wave crashed into them, somehow the boat managed to stay upright. Once the waves had stopped James hauled himself to his feet and went to check on Zoë, she was sprawled out across the floor with a cut on her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine; I just hit my head on the wheel." Zoë began to steer the boat once more into the harbour. "Where do we go now?"

James thought about his answer. "I'm not sure, I going to ring my contact."

"Who is your contact James?"

"Felix Leiter, he works for the CIA."

"So we're working for the Americans now?"

James didn't answer he just walked off back towards there hotel, Zoë watched with a guilty look on her face as she pulled out her mobile.

James called Felix's number, it was answered straight away. "He's dead."

He laughed quietly to himself. "We know; we saw it from our satellite pictures; you didn't need to blow the boat up."

"I didn't, Wolfe did. Shaw offered information and in return we agreed to protect him but Wolfe saw it coming."

"We're grateful for you're help brother, if you ever need a favour,"

James butted in. "Tell me Wolfe's location then we're square."

"I'll get back to you." He hung up.

As James carried on walking towards his hotel he went over in his head why he had become so obsessed with killing this man, he kept telling himself that Wolfe was a danger to everyone and the launch of the satellite had to be stopped. But deep down it felt personal, like this was vengeance. Everything Wolfe had done pushed James's temper that bit more, along with MI6 and mainly M not trusting him. It had driven him to be a rogue agent. By now James was at the hotel and was heading up to his room when he saw the door was slightly open; he pulled out his gun and peered through the crack just to make sure it wasn't the cleaner. He kicked the door open and a man jumped out at him with a knife. James's gun got knocked away and the assassin slashed furiously at him and then spun round and kicked him in the side and punched him in the face, James wiped the blood away from his cheek and grabbed his arm, bent it backwards and took the knife away and stabbed him in the back. This hadn't worked though because the assassin was wearing a stab proof vest underneath his clothes, he picked up the bedside lamp and swung it at James who ducked and punched his elbow, the sound of a bone braking filled the room as well as screaming. James then kicked him in the leg, punched him round the face and kicked him into the wall. He jumped back up despite the amount of pain he was in and threw himself at James; they struggled with each other and threw themselves through the balcony doors and on to the balcony where James punched the assassin in the face twice then grabbed his head and smashed it on his knee. He stumbled and fell over the edge and hit the floor outside the hotel with a heavy thud. James knew his cover was now blown; he went back inside grabbed his gun and headed downstairs to where there was a crowd of people screaming.

He walked up to the main desk and said to one of the employees. "It seems I've left my room in a bit of a mess, would you mind sending up someone? It's room 365."

The employee was a bit distracted by the screaming but he still had a job to do. "Yes sir, right away."

James walked past the people outside and bumped into Zoë. "What's going on?" she asked.

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her along. "I think Wolfe sent someone to kill me."

"How would he know you're here?"

"The bomb on Shaw's yacht."

"But that wasn't even three hours ago?"

"I know we need to move; we wait for Felix to reply then head to the location he gives us for Wolfe."

James and Zoë hurried away into the distance, away from all the commotion.

Back at MI6 Charles knocked on M's door.

"We've been contacted by Agent Webb."

"What did she report?"

Charles closed the door behind him and sat down. "Shaw is dead, he offered information on Wolfe for our protection but Wolfe knew what he was up to, the information was given to them by Felix Leiter CIA."

"CIA? Why are they involved?"

"It seems they know more than we do about Wolfe, he's not working on his own; he's part of a highly dangerous company called SPECTRE. It stands for Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion."

"It seems that we may be in over our heads; bring in 007 and Agent Webb now."


	7. Chapter 7: SPECTRE

A/N: This is it, the last chapter; i got to say this story is one of the hardest I've ever wrote but i think its turned out all right. I hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond.

* * *

Chapter 7

SPECTRE

NICE, SOUTH OF FRANCE

James and Zoë waited for their train patiently; they were moving hotel again so hopefully none of Wolfe's agents could track them. James felt a hand on his shoulder; it was a man in a suit with two other men behind him.

"Can you come with us please Mr. Bond." One of the men said.

"M sent you, didn't she?" James said bitterly.

The man pulled out a needle and jammed it into James's neck, his world started to get fuzzy and dark; he felt his eyelids getting heaver. Zoë held James's hand. "I'm sorry." she said.

When James woke up again he was on a plane with M staring straight at him.

"How long have you been watching me?"

M stared at James reminding him that she had no humour to her or to him at least. "Wolfe works for an organization called SPECTRE and so did Shaw; we have joined forces with the CIA and your friend Felix Leiter."

"I don't have any friends." James said coldly despite the fact he had at least two.

"Either way we have joined with them and they have agreed to let us handle the matter."

James waited for M to say he was off the case permanently but what she did next shocked him.

"I'm giving you one more chance; prove to me that I made you a double 0 for a good reason. I want you to bring Wolfe in alive so we can question him."

James smiled. "Will do." But his happiness was cut short.

"Agent Webb was reporting in on your actions, she has no feelings for you; she just needed to gain your trust and you welcomed her with open arms." M sighed. "Never trust anyone James." Just for a moment she seemed human.

"What about you?"

"Especially not me."

They were heading to Wolf Storm's private launch site which was located in Egypt, everything James needed was on the plane. A new set of clothes which consisted of dark blue jeans, a black short sleeved polo shirt, brown shoes and black lens silver rimmed sunglasses. One thing was missing though, his weapon.

"I'm going to need a gun." He said to M.

"Your Aston Martin is down in the hold of the plane along with your weapon, you should hurry; Agent Webb is waiting for you."

James stopped walking and spun round. "What?!"

"She insisted that she joined you." M said almost mockingly.

He stormed off towards the hold of the plane to see Zoë in the car waiting; James got in and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry James; I only did it for your own good, I didn't want to see you get hurt." She said calmly.

"You went behind my back."

"I did it for your own good James," She paused. "I really am sorry for doing it."

For some reason his heart began to soften, he could see that she had meant well.

"I forgive you, but I don't trust you." He replied uncaringly.

The plane was touching down and in no time at all James was on the road to the launch site with Zoë navigating. In the distance a small building could be seen rising out of the dust; the closer they got the more it grew in scale and began to look more and more not like a launch site. The outside was dull and grey It was just a huge square.

"You sure this is the place?" James asked.

"This is what we were given."

Armed men suddenly appeared out of the building and began firing at James and Zoë. Luckily the car was bullet proof. Hardly even a scratch was left on the surface, but all that was about to change when the armed soldiers came out with rocket launchers. James sped up and just about dodged the first shot, sand and rocks were thrown up into the air. He carried on driving to the building and swerved at the last minute to so another missile hit the wall, but no damage was made; the walls were blast proof.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoë shouted over the rocket and gun fire.

"I don't know do I!" He shouted back.

They drove around the building until a large door opened with even more guards running out; James put his foot down on the pedal as hard as he could and headed for the opening.

"Get our guns out." He commanded.

Zoë pressed a button on the glove compartment and a tray slid out with the two weapons on them. She put them in the tight belt of her jeans. As she looked ahead she saw that there was a huge drop in the inside of the building. It was built up of floors and this looked like it was the top one.

"JUMP, NOW!" James shouted as they made it through the huge doors that had begun to close.

They both rolled out of the car which went crashing down below on top of the Wolf Storm satellite and burst into flames. Zoë had rolled down some of the stairs and James was hanging on to a rail with all his strength. Wolfe had been in his office in the launch building but had been blown back against the wall from the explosion and had fallen onto the floor in a heap.

James hauled himself up from over the railing and picked his gun up from the floor. "Zoë!" He shouted out.

"Here." She called back holding her head, the fall had made her head bleed.

He rushed down the steps. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Come on, we need to find Wolfe and bring him in."

Armed soldiers started to appear again and began firing at the two agents who dived for cover. James shot at a fire extinguisher that stood next to three of the soldiers. This momentarily blinded them. He sprinted up and kicked the first one in the knee which made him buckle and then he swung his leg beneath him. The other two received sharp punches to the face which pushed one of them over the edge of the rails. James turned and grabbed hold of the other one's head and smashed it against the solid wall.

Wolfe picked himself up off the floor, he felt blood trickle down his face but that didn't matter; he rushed to his shattered window and saw that his satellite had been destroyed. He picked up his gun from the table and rushed outside. "Where's that bastard and his bitch?!"

James and Zoë carried on down the walkway towards the stairs where more soldiers were shooting. "Go find cover!" He ordered.

She glared at him as if to say 'I know what I'm doing'. She vaulted over the edge of the rail and landed on the next floor down, this had surprised the soldiers to which she took advantage of. Zoë punched one round the face and kicked the other one behind her; as she went to throw another punch there was another explosion that rocked the whole facility. Part of the satellite was flung up into the air and then came crashing back down along the sidewalks, Zoë dived out of the way just in time to miss being hit by a huge lump of metal which tore through the sidewalk like it was made out of paper.

Wolfe jumped out of the way of the debris; the piece of the satellite had narrowly missed him. The ground floor was tiled in glass, this was now smashed and shattered; a few parts were still in tact though. He ran up the stairs frantically so he could end this, he just wanted to kill James and Zoë. He could hear gun fire and see the occasional soldier falling to his death.

Zoë rushed off down the walkways ducking and diving to dodge the gun fire and when she got the chance, returning fire. In the distance she saw Wolfe and took this opportunity to jump down in front of him. They both went to punch each other and in doing so they both lost their weapons. Wolfe kicked Zoë in the stomach and punched her across the face and threw her through a broken window into an office. He vaulted the window and received a quick blow to the head from a plastic chair then a hit in the stomach from it. Wolfe fell to the floor in pain, Zoë went to kick him round the face when he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him; he jumped up and pushed her across one of the tables. As she slid Zoë hit her head on a computer screen and then fell to the floor.

James rushed down the stairs and brutally attacked one of the soldiers and shot the other three; he was only two floors down from the base. He saw Zoë and Wolfe struggling in an office; he fired his gun at Wolfe. The bullets missed him by inches. Wolfe grabbed Zoë's arm and pulled her in front of him, James' reaction was one second too slow and a bullet hit Zoë. She fell to the floor and her face went pale, he ran towards her even faster.

"It's ok." James said soothingly.

"I know," She replied calmly.

He saw the blood trickle down her side and looked at the injury, it wasn't serious; it was just a flesh wound.

"I'll be ok James, I just…… LOOK OUT!"

Wolfe smashed James round the head with a computer screen and then kicked him in the side of his ribs twice; James struggled for breath after the vicious blows. Wolfe went to hit him again but James rolled out of the way and punched him in the head then clutched his arm and elbowed Wolfe in the face then kicked him through the door.

Wolfe hit the railings with a hard thud that echoed through his rib cage, there was another explosion of fire coming towards James and Wolfe, to dodge it James threw himself at Wolfe; they fell over the railings and landed on the glass tiling below. Wolfe's managed not to break only fracture but James's shattered and he grasped on to the metal framing and hauled himself back up.

The two men ran carefully to each other so as not to shatter any of the glass frames, James picked up a bit of jagged glass and lunged it in to Wolfe's leg and then slashed him violently across the arm. He screamed out in pain then clenched his fists and punched James in the shoulder then his stomach; he finished the combo by placing his leg behind James's and pushing into his chest.

James fell to the ground and hit the glass hard, he rolled just in time as it caved in. Wolfe remembered to mind his surroundings, one false step and it was over. James run into Wolfe carelessly and received a sharp head butt and knee to the stomach, James cupped his hands together and hit Wolfe on the back with all his might then went to punch him but was countered and ended up with Wolfe's shoulder to his face.

Sun light began to appear and flooded into the building. James looked up and saw the roof opening up and the thrusters of what was left of the slanted Wolf Storm ignited. Wolfe spun round and squinted at the control box to see who was in there and what he saw shocked him, it was Gem, his wife. She pressed a button and the thrusters fired up, James kicked the glass beneath him and fell to the floor, franticly looking for an escape. In the far corner was a lift. He picked up a jagged piece of metal and threw it at the panel of glass Wolfe was standing on, he to fell to the floor with a dull sound. James run up to him and kneed him in the face then dragged Wolfe to the lift.

Once the doors closed the roar of the engines was almost deafening and fire poured out engulfing everything in its path, the lift sped up to the top floor surprisingly fast. Wolfe's eyes opened with an inhuman jolt, he jumped up at James and smashed his head against the mirrored wall, the doors opened and fire rushed hysterical past them. Wolfe ran towards an emergency exit and kicked it open, James got up and wiped the blood away from his nose and shouted for Zoë.

In the control box Zoë punched Gem round the face and hit her head on the console.

"Come on!" James shouted.

"We need to take her as well, she's part of SPECTRE." Zoë shouted across the noise of everything.

James run up to the control box and threw the unconscious Gem over his shoulder, they hurried outside with balls of fire exploding out of the building. Zoë dialled a number on her battered mobile.

"We need transport to our location now!" She ordered.

"Where's Wolfe?" James said.

All of a sudden there was a hell of a lot of towering rocks he could be hiding behind, James didn't remember there being so many when he arrived. Helicopters could be seen in the distance, hopefully this was MI6. James couldn't believe he had lost Wolfe, not now, but he had no choice but to get on the plane.

AT A MI6 SAFE HOUSE: EGYPT

James and M stood looking at each not giving away any emotions; he took out his ear piece and held it in his hand.

"Wolfe escaped." James said grimly.

"We know and we're also grateful that you followed orders this time, even if they didn't work out completely to plan."

"What about her?" James nodded towards a sound proof one way thick glass door, inside was Gem Wolfe.

"She's being interrogated; best we do it here than risk getting attacked while flying her back to England and Agent Webb is fine; I'll tell her you asked about her." M said sarcastically.

The door opened and Robinson stepped out with a serious look on his face. "I think you should come in."

James knew something was wrong; he slipped his ear piece in M's pocket without her noticing.

M walked into the room and looked at Gem in front of her, her hair stuck to her face from sweat and her clothes were creased and dirty. Gem smiled malevolently at M.

"As I told your goon, I'm not telling you anything no matter what you do to me; but I will tell you one thing. SPECTRE is not one to be pissed off lightly, you attacked our operation we attacked yours."

"What do you mean?" M said nervously.

"One of your cherished agents is missing and he's going to be killed so very soon; as an example for you not to interfere with us."

"Who's missing?!"

Gem laughed mockingly, biding her time. "Alec Trevelyan."

James was listening in to the interrogation from his phone, he had picked up the signal from the ear piece he had put in M's pocket. He and Alec had been childhood friends, he had helped James over the death of his parents and he had always been there no matter what amount of trouble James had got into and he was not prepared to lose him. James pulled out his gun and shot at the lock on the door then kicked it open. James strode over to Gem, pulled her out of her chair and slammed her against the wall.

"Where is he?!" He yelled in her face.

She laughed mockingly.

James shot her in the shoulder and she yelled out in pain, Charles and a few other guards restrained him.

"H…he's at my husband's m…man…mansion, he'll be dead by the time you get there."

James pulled free of the guards and Charles; he ran out of the room and headed outside the safe house and towards a parked car. He elbowed the glass and opened the car door then hot wired it. While speeding off James got his phone out and typed in Dimitri Wolfe's Mansion Egypt on his GPRS system, a screen popped up with the directions on it; James put his foot down on the accelerator heading towards his only true friend's location. In no time at all James arrived at Wolfe's mansion, but no guards were outside.

Inside Wolfe had a gun pointed towards Alec's head; Alec was bruised, beaten and blooded. The two men were alone in a room over looking Wolfe's huge back garden.

"No one is coming for you 00…whatever. You are completely alone, MI6 has abandoned you."

"Then why don't you kill me?" He said weakly.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't stick to the plan?"

"A dead one." James said coldly with his gun against Wolfe's head.

Wolfe sighed, clearly frustrated now knowing he had lost. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Bond, James Bond."

* * *

_James Bond will return…_

* * *

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, if you did then well done...i guess, anyway reviews; please review this and say what you thought. Tell me what parts you liked and what parts i could improve on. (which is alot i know) Thank you everyone for the reviews they've managed to keep me going and...this is starting to sound like one of those acceptance speech's lol, anyway i hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.


End file.
